My invention relates to a hot water supply system comprising a gas-heated hot water reservoir consisting of a vessel with a connection for the supply of cold water and with an insulated distribution line for hot water to be fed to a plurality of taps. Such a system is known in various versions and is often used in houses and the like.
A loss of heat always occurs; this is substantially caused by the distribution line and consists of a direct loss, owing to heat transfer to the surroundings. A second loss of no less importance is that of water, which loss periodically happens when from a certain tap warm water is desired and one has to leave the tap running for removing the cooled off water first. The disadvantage of the cooled off distribution line will particularly be encountered for those taps which are far from the reservoir and where only small or intermittent quantities of warm water are tapped, like wash bassins in bedrooms and kitchen taps which are mostly farthest from the reservoir in the upper store of the house.